User blog:Elgb333/Adolf Hitler vs 45 Crossed
Today in Deadliest Fiction, I present to you the first ever representation of the iconic Crossed in their first battle in the wiki yet. These sadistic, lustful, and murderous maniacs, being infected by a virus that turns them into complete monsters, go head to head against another monster; Adolf Hitler and his Third Reich, who butchered their way into history and infamy. Which of these two monsters... is DEADLIEST?! Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler (20 April 1889 – 30 April 1945) was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the Nazi Party. He was chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945, and dictator of Nazi Germany from 1934 to 1945. Hitler is commonly associated with the rise of fascism in Europe, World War II, and the Holocaust. Hitler was a veteran of the First World War and entered German politics soon after the 1918 Armistice. After his appointment as chancellor in 1933, he transformed Germany into the Third Reich, a dictatorship based on the totalitarian ideology of Nazism. His aim was to establish a new order of absolute Nazi German control in Europe. Hitler oversaw the rearmament of Germany and the invasion of Poland by the Wehrmacht in September 1939, which led to the outbreak of World War II in Europe. Under Hitler's direction,German forces and their European allies occupied most of Europe and North Africa. These gains were gradually reversed after 1941, and in 1945 the Allied armies defeated the German army. Hitler's supremacist and racially motivated policies resulted in the systematic murder of eleven million people, including nearly six million Jews. Adolf Hitler committed suicide in his bunker on April 30, 1945, as Soviet forces closed in on his capital, ending the war in Europe. His weapons will be: Crossed One of the iconic deconstruction of the zombie apocalpyse genre, Garth Ennis' critically acclaimed series focuses on a world overran by the Crossed; victims infected by a virus that turns them into sadistic and homicidal maniacs known by a red cross-like rash in their face. The contagion spread across the entire world, with the Crossed killing, raping, engaging in cannibalism and maiming for fun, with governments and military overwhelmed; friends and family butcher each other with anything they lay their hands on, and cities are turned into vast charnel houses. Much of the Middle East is wiped out when Israel deploys nuclear weapons. The last organized act by the US government is to shut down as many nuclear power plants as possible and then kill the nuclear scientists & technicians to prevent them from reactivating the plants. One by one the remaining military bases are overrun. Soon human civilization is all but gone, and mankind is an increasingly endangered species. The story follows survivors dealing with a plague that causes its victims to carry out their most evil thoughts. Carriers of the virus are known as the Crossed due to a cross-like rash that appears on their faces. This contagion is primarily spread through bodily fluids, which the Crossed have used to great effect by treating their weapons with their fluids, as well as through other forms of direct fluidic contact such as rape and bites, assuming the victim lives long enough to turn. A major difference between the Crossed and other fictional zombie or insanity-virus epidemics is that while the Crossed are turned into homicidal violent psychopaths, they still retain a basic human-level of intelligence: thus they are still capable of using firearms, motor vehicles, tools like bows and arrows, and of setting complex traps. Weapons: Notes * Adolf Hitler will be accompanied by 8 Waffen SS, and by his second Heinrich Himmler. 3 of those SS will be riflemen, 4 will be submachine gunner, and 1 demolition man. They will be up against 45 Crossed. The Nazi are trapped in a small town, so their objective is to wipe out all their enemies and ultimately survive. * The Crossed will have no firearms, but is smart enough to use those who have fallen. * The battle will be in a small town near Dover. Due to some unknown circumstances, the Nazi seems to have won the Battle of Britain. The Allies were in total silence, and Hitler believed he has won WWII and is personally coming to England for a triumphant march. Little did they know that the world was already being overrun. Category:Blog posts